Loves Melody
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: A romance between a friends OC and Gaara I have decided to finish this eventually.


Her silver locks twisted in the night air, she stood outside the window waiting for her husband the Kazekage come to back from his mission. She watched as her children played on the floor with some dolls and other things, her daughter Syone was the oldest at twelve next was her twin boys Soren and Seimaru at seven. She watched as her children experienced joy as they played with each other, she walked over and sat down next to her children. They didn't know that their father was on a mission that he might not come back from, there was a knock on the door and she jumped up thinking and hoping it was her husband Gaara. But instead it was her personal servant and a trusted confidant Andrassa, her dark green hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was bustling around a food cart.

"Mistress Melody I have brought the dinner where would you like me to set it up?" asked Andrassa.

"Oh just over on the table at the back there" answered Melody.

"As you wish mistress" said Andrassa.

Melody pointed to the table and got her children up from the floor and to the adjoining bathroom to wash their hands, as they sat down at the table Melody felt a pang of longing. Gaara always sat at the head of the table and it was nerve wracking not having him there, of course the kids we're used to it but Melody always had gone with him when he travelled on business. After dinner Melody and the servant Andrassa put the kids to bed, she felt tired herself and had the servant prepare a warm drink to help her sleep. Melody felt a bit nauseous, she attributed that to Gaara not being here and after a while her eyelids felt heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up this morning everything was quiet and she walked to the main dining room, the servants usually we're in there this time of morning preparing the table for breakfast. No one was there so she moved to the back of the house where a large storage building was stationed, she suspected the servants might be in there getting some free time before she their master woke up. When she walked into the storage building her mind had not prepared her for the sight she saw, several bloody bodies we're spread across the floor most of them she recognised as the ninja battalion that went out with Gaara. Melody ran through the crowd of injured bodies looking for her husband, she couldn't spot him and her heart started to race.

"Melody" yelled Kankuro.

Melody ran over to Kankuro asking him where Gaara was, he pointed her to Gaara's direction and she ran to it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the shining red locks of her husband Gaara, she was immensely grateful and ran over to him and hugged him. Gaara cradled Melody in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, they stood there for a long time in each other's arms. Gaara explained how they we're ambushed and it was likely due to a spy in there army, she was very disturbed by this and knew it meant her Gaara was under attack again. Normally she was not so disturbed by this because most of the people who tried to capture or kill Gaara we're small time ninja who could easily be defeated or killed whatever the situation called for, but for an attack to have done this much damage it would have to have been some one very good like the Akutski. Gaara's personal tactician Mitsu Karaga came running up with a load papers containing new plans for the next attack, Melody saw red over this and pointed out to Gaara that it would be better to devise a plan of defence for the town instead of going out on another attack. Gaara just shook this off and went on with writing up plans with his tactician; Melody sighed at this then went back to the house to get her children up for breakfast. Melody once she got a moment alone with Gaara tried to bring the subject up again; Gaara just kept on doing what he was doing and ignored her words.

"Gaara please listen to me! We have a family and this mission is suicide so please don't go" pleaded Melody.

"I have to the man who wants me is Orochimaru and he will destroy the village if I don't go" said Gaara.

Melody slumped down in her chair and started to cry, Gaara knelt down in front of her and raised his index finger to her chin and lifted it up. He kissed her softly and all her worries went away at that moment, but it wouldn't last and she knew but she still wanted to hold on to this feeling of bliss for as long as she could.

The next morning Melody woke and cradled her naked body against her husband's naked body, Gaara moaned which meant he acknowledged her and just wanted to stay where he was. Melody stroked his perfectly toned chest, there was knock on the door and Melody replied with a "come in". Andrassa was pushing a food cart around which also contained a bunch of towels; Andrassa placed the food on some trays then on her master's laps. She then placed some of the towels on the end of the bed and went out of the room; Gaara was sitting up behind Melody and kissing down her neck which made Melody giggle with delight. They ate their food with gusto and then had their shower, afterwards Gaara went off to a meeting and Melody went to see if the kids we're alright. Again they we're playing with each, when they saw her they all ran towards her and hugged her. Melody hugged them back really tight then sat down on a chair, she watched the servants do their daily tasks and thought about how she was going to cope with Gaara being gone again. Once the sun had gone down leaving a beautiful mauve tinge to the sky the moon had showed and the stars as well, the stars glittered like little sprinkles of hope giving a warm feeling to Melody.

Andrassa walked the halls of the kazekage mansion and knocked on the door of the tactician Mitsu Karaga, the signal was given and she was let in by the white haired shinobi. She shut the door behind her then relaxed her posture, Andrassa walked over to a large chair and sat in it. Andrassa glared at the tactician with disgust, Mitsu just smirked and took another swig of her drink.

"You we're supposed to stick to the plan" stated Andrassa.

"What are you talking about? Nobody knows we're half sisters and of a clan that helped destroy half the continent in the Great War" said Mitsu.

Mitsu laid back in her chair still holding her wine glass, her left arm was on the arm rest and she was twittering her fingers on it. Andrassa's face only showed more disgust, she rolled her eyes and broached the subject further.

"I mean you weren't supposed to join Orochimaru and wipe out most of the Suna army" scolded Andrassa.

"I know but it just seemed so tempting besides we'll be able to live without any judgement when this whole village is under Orochimaru's control" stated Mitsu.

"I serve my mistress and her family but I will not be a servant to another ninja" said Andrassa.

"So you still detest ninja, I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all you haven't asked me for anything besides basic defence training" chirped Mitsu.

"I'm still faster than any ninja though" stated Andrassa.

"Yes and your point being?" inquired Mitsu.

"Well I'm not letting you get away with this betrayal, by doing this your acting like mother and father" roared Andrassa.

"Don't you dare say I'm anything like them" angered Mitsu.

"You can't kill me here for one thing I'm not your servant so it would be odd to find me dead in your room so you would be the prime suspect" stated Andrassa.

Mitsu stared at her half sister then slumped back down in her chair then waved her off, it was true that she wouldn't be able to capture Andrassa but Itachi who was stationed right in her sisters living quarters was. For a second she did feel guilty but it soon faded with the fact if Andrassa had told the kazekage about her being a spy she would have had the death sentence, so one betrayal for another. Andrassa ran down the halls and corridors of the giant kazekage mansion, once she reached her room she collapsed in a heap on the bed. Her breathing was heavy and once she was able to move she noticed a looming figure in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" asked Andrassa.

"I am Itachi Uchiha" answered Itachi.

Andrassa had heard of him before and the rest of the Uchiha clan I mean who hadn't, and she had also heard about their immense power. In a flash his arm was around her neck and ready to snap it, his grip tightened which choked the air right out of her. As the final snap took place her world started turning black and all she could think of was her mistress Melody, she felt sorry for Melody and her family it was stupid that she was going to tell them in the morning now she can't warn them at all. Andrassa's body laid on the ground, Itachi got off the bed and waited for his master to come here and inspect the results. Mitsu appeared and she walked over to look at the dead body.

"Well done Itachi, I must say some fine work" chimed Mitsu.

"I just did what you asked me" said Itachi.

"It was more than that" enthused Mitsu.

Mitsu traced a gloved hand across Itachi's face; she traced his lips with her index finger before kissing him on the lips. The relationship between Itachi and Mitsu was totally one sided but Itachi still went along with it after all men have urges, once she broke off the kiss she just patted him on the cheeck and walked away with one hand in the air. Mitsu bent down to the dead body and made it so they we're face to face.

"Well little sister it seems you won't win after all" gloated Mitsu.

Itachi had liked Mitsu but never felt what she felt for him, but to learn it was her sister who she had him kill was a shock. Itachi wondered what the little sibling did to provoke such a reaction, he started to distrust Mitsu but of course he wouldn't let it show no matter what.

It was lunch time and Melody was still pondering what the murder of her personal servant, could it be they we're sending a message telling them that the spy is closer than they think or was it she knew something about the spy and they had her killed before she could tell. It was all quite nerve wracking and how was she going to explain to the kids that someone they cared for is dead, maybe she could just lie but she knew it would eat her up inside. Just then Gaara walked in with Mitsu, Melody always stayed at a distance from Mitsu she didn't know what it was but she just didn't sense good where she was concerned. Gaara hugged his wife then stroked her hair; he then went over to the kids and started playing with them. The kids we're happy to see their father, it had been so long since they had seen him and even when they saw him it was for a short time. Melody decided to gage Mitsu's response to what has happened by asking questions.

"It's quite shocking that she's gone isn't it?" questioned Melody.

"The girl was only a servant" stated Mitsu.

"Really your that callous towards life?" pondered Melody.

"If she was a ninja I would miss having an extra soldier on the battlefield but that is not the case so I won't trouble myself with such a common occurrence in life" answered Mitsu.

Melody noticed how Mitsu's jaw clenched; Melody walked over to her husband and kids and joined in on the fun. Mitsu left the room knowing it would be forever before until she could pry Gaara away from his family. Melody looked back confirming that the tactician had gone and resumed her quality time with her family, she couldn't help but smile once the tactician left which made her slightly guilty.

Gaara sat at the large table listening to all his loyal countrymen argue about ideas on how to win this war, but all he could think about was that there was a spy among his ranks. He would have to figure who this spy is soon before his entire army was wiped out; he noticed how his older siblings weren't here and thought it odd. This thought was soon extinguished by the yelling of Mitsu and Baki, Gaara got up from his chair and sorted out the fight then went back to figuring out who the spy was. There we're several possibilities and it would be tricky trying to figure out who it was with almost every one's past being a bit shady, he started to feel the rage of Shukaku boiling inside him and at that moment he knew his siblings had been captured and he ran out of the room to check their living quarters.

...Artists comments...

This was a request for Wolves3000 I hope she likes, it is a fabfic containing her OC and her OC's children plus my OC's. Please do not do a hit and run by which I mean don't read this then not comment on it.


End file.
